In a vehicle, an evaporation emission control (EVAP) system sometimes becomes restricted, i.e., blocked or partly blocked, causing pressure to build up in the fuel tank during refueling operations. The pressure build-up may cause the fuel pump to prematurely and repeatedly shut off, resulting in inconvenience and agitation for the user. Fuel pumps and fueling locations may also have failure modes, such as failing pressure sensors, a fuel pressure that is too high, that can cause the fuel pump to prematurely shut off. Some vehicles include a sensor for detecting this undesired pressure build-up, allowing the vehicle to alert the user to the restricted condition of the EVAP system. However, some vehicles do not include this sensor, and in vehicles that include this sensor, the sensor may fail. Further, in the case of autonomous vehicles, fueling may take place without an operator. No one may notice that the EVAP system is restricted or that the fuel pump has a failure mode.